Kiss Kiss
|year = 2014 |nogm = 4 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Jasnoniebieski |gc = Czerwony |lc = Ciemnoczerwony ||mashup = Cowboy |nowc=KissKissDLC |pictos= 125 |perf = Yoni Jayl |dlc = 20 stycznia 2015}} "Kiss Kiss" wykonania Prince Royce z gry Just Dance 2015, dostępne jako DLC. Wygląd Tancerza Mężczyzna z długimi, pozbieranymi włosami, he wears a binged golden backwards cap, dark shades and a watch on his left hand. He also wears a sleeveless denim jacket and a light blue top, similar to that of Beauty And A Beat’s. He also wears navy ripped jeans with a gold patch on the knee and binged golden sneakers. Tło Tło wygląda na klub nocny. There are people in a window behind the dancer who seem to be cheering for him. There are other platforms and the walls are glittery. Towards the end of the dance, the nightclub disappears temporarily and purple lines take its place. Złote Ruchy W układzie są 4 Złote Ruchy: Złote Ruchy 1, 2 i 3: '''Opuść obie ręce na boki. Złoty Ruch 4: Wyślij pocałunek swoją prawą ręką do ekranu. Jest to ostatni ruch w choreografii. Kiss Kiss GM 1.png|Złoty Ruch 1, 2 i 3 Kiss Kiss GM 2.png|Złoty Ruch 4 Kisskissgmingame1.gif|Złoty Ruch 1, 2 i 3 w grze Kisskissgm2ingame.gif|Złoty Ruch 4 w grze Mashup ''Kiss Kiss ''miał mieć Mashup w grze, na którego temat informacje zostały znalezione w jej plikach. Tematem Mashupu jest '''Cowboy.' '''Zawiera on tancerzy w wiejskich strojach. * ''Waking Up in Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Brand New Start * Good Girl * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Brand New Start * Good Girl * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Waking Up in Vegas * Apache (Jump On It) * Brand New Start * Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) * ''Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) * Wake Me Up * Apache (Jump On It) Ciekawostki * Kiss Kiss, łącznie z Diamonds i I Luh Ya Papi, ma Mashupy beta w plikach Just Dance 2015 f; Waking Up in Vegas jest tancerką na okładce. * Kiss Kiss wyciekło poprzez pliki Just Dance 2015 podczas światowej premiery gry. * Na Wii U, ta piosenka kosztuje $1.99, lecz na innych konsolach kosztuje $2.99/300 punktów Wii. * This song, along with other January DLCs on the Xbox One store online is rated eC (Early Childhood), when in fact, it should be E10+ (Everyone 10+) as with the other DLCs.https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/kiss-kiss-by-prince-royce/c28fmjxw4ckp * Awatar tej piosenki przypomina awatary do Want To Want Me i The Choice Is Yours. * To jest pierwsza piosenka Prince Royce'a w serii; następną jest Stuck On A Feeling. Galeria Kisskissdlc.png|''Kiss Kiss'' Kisskiss_mu.jpg|''Kiss Kiss'' (Mashup) 213.png|Awatar w Just Dance 2015 i późniejszych grach Kiss Kiss BG.png|Tło Kiss Kiss Dancer HD.png|Tancerz image (22).jpg|Promocyjny obrazek z Xbox One Store leaked_kisskissmashup.jpg|Obraz pokazujący informacje na temat Mashupu znaleziono w plikach gry CowBoyKissKiss.png|Obraz pokazujący informacje na temat Mashupu znaleziono w plikach gry Kisskissmenuingamejd2015.gif|''Kiss Kiss'' w menu Just Dance 2015. Videos Prince_Royce_-_Kiss_Kiss_(audio) Just Dance 2015 - Kiss Kiss - 5 stars References Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Just Dance 2015